


ain't no rest for the wicked

by Elle Blessingway (elle_blessing)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_blessing/pseuds/Elle%20Blessingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets based on the Vampire Diaries TV series. There will be an occasional Harry Potter crossover as well. Pairings and character combinations can be viewed at the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/829666/navigate">chapter index</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conscience Killer (Jeremy Gilbert/Katherine Pierce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** Pseudo incest.  
>  **Notes:** Written for Aisling at a 2010 drabble meme. She asked for Katherine and Jeremy with the prompt 'teacher'.

  
Jeremy’s eyes followed her. Everything in him said she wasn’t Elena, but it was eerie how much she looked like his sister. Identical. No, not quite. Elena’s eyes were … softer, somehow, and she would _never_ be this… edgy. His sister was like a bit of fluff compared to this incarnation. Or maybe Elena was the incarnation?   
  
It hurt his head to think about on.  
  
It was nothing compared to the burning in the back of his throat though. “What’s wrong with me?”  
  
Katherine didn’t pause her pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. “You’re dead.”  
  
His brows rose. Besides the burning, he didn’t feel any different. He definitely didn’t feel dead.   
  
And then it occurred to him that he had no idea where he was, or how he’d gotten here. He frowned. “When?”  
  
“Inconsequential. All that matters is that you are, no?” she said, finally pausing and glancing his way. He could be of use to her. They cared about him.  
  
Jeremy eyed her and moved towards her. “I know you’re not Elena.”  
  
Katherine smirked. “Shall I give you a gold star?” She moved too fast to see and moments later her hand was around his neck and his feet were dangling in the air. “Or shall I kill you for being irritating?”  
  
Definitely not Elena. “Why do you…” His fingers pried at her hand, but they were like unmovable stone. So far being dead sucked. His throat burned and he wasn’t even superhuman strong. “…why do you look like Elena?” he managed to gasp out.  
  
Katherine dropped him and he fell into a heap on the floor. “That is the question, isn’t it,” she said. She cocked her head as she watched him move to stand again. “Why did you kill yourself?”   
  
Jeremy scowled. “It’s none of your damn business.”  
  
Her lips twitched. He had a chip on his shoulder. “Do you love your sister?”  
  
“That isn’t your fucking business either,” he said as he stalked past her towards the door.   
  
“I wouldn’t,” she sing-songed. He would be _so_ very useful. They cared about him, but _he_ was looking for a way _not_ to feel about them. Family issues were a beautiful thing. They could poison deeper than anything else. There would be _suffering_.  
  
She raised her brows as he continued towards the door against her warning. The door only barely cracked open and he was hissing, vampire speed carrying him away from the sunlight.   
  
Katherine left the door as it was and followed after him. His back was against the wall, fangs bared, eyes red. “Now look what you’ve done. I fed you while you still slept and now you’re weakened.” She considered him, watched him watch her, and her lips curled into a smile as a thought occurred to her. “You must learn to feed. Darkness approaches, and then you may hunt.”  
  
She reached out and grabbed his wrist, brought it to her mouth. Dark eyes rolled up to him. “I do not want you to kill yet. Death will be mine. You may taste, and you will not leave bodies for me to clean up.” Her lips brushed his skin with every word and she watched his face change. _Lovely_. Attraction to the image of his sister would break his mind. “Do not be messy. Like this,” she murmured before sinking her fangs into his wrist.  
  
God, she loved this. The blood was not alive in him, but it held a sizzle all its own.   
  
Jeremy’s lips parted as he watched her mouth on his wrist. He felt it _everywhere_. “Ohmyfuckinggod.”  
  
Her lips curled and she pulled away gently, lips stained. “Something like that, yes,” she said, voice warm with the blood she had taken. She licked his wrist, felt him shudder, and then shifted her hair over her shoulder. “Now you. Show me I should not kill you for being incompetent.”  
  
Blood spiced the air and the burning in the back of his throat was screaming through his head now, almost drowning out everything else. Everything else but the _image of his sister looking at him like that_. It was so fucking wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself from shifting a hand into her hair to tip her head. Better access. Katherine’s lids were heavy, and _ohmygod, Elena’s face should never look at him that way_ , but everything hurt so much now, burned, and then before he could think about it further, his teeth were sliding through skin and there was blood in his mouth.  
  
Katherine’s lids fluttered shut and a slow smile curled her mouth as Jeremy’s arm slid around her waist, pulled her flush to him. He was hers, and she would ruin him. She would ruin him, and Elena, and the Salvatores would be _hers_ , and then she would ruin them too.  
  
Her lips parted on a gasp when he sucked particularly hard, and a warm, touchable laugh slipped from her lips when he growled and brought her closer, fisted his hand tightly in her hair. They would _all_ be hers.


	2. Patience (Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers through 4x23.  
>  **Notes:** Written (very belatedly) for autumnrhythm30 for a 2012 drabble meme. She requested Klaus/Caroline with the prompt 'he breaks down her walls'.

Klaus has always lived his life in this way: _see, want, take, have_. Depending on the circumstance, and if he's bored, or if someone insists on being difficult or tiresome, 'kill' and 'death' can also be easily be added.

Klaus sees Caroline. He wants her. He even takes her. But he cannot have her, and it is frustrating, infuriating, maddening. He has held her body in his arms, has held her life in the palm of his hand twice, has possessed her in ways that she has never been possessed, and yet he does not _have_ her.

Because with Caroline, Klaus wants her to _want him_ as well. 

The having must be reciprocal, because that is the magic of her. Seeing through her eyes makes life new again. Makes him actually believe in something again. Perhaps even himself, because through her eyes, he can see that he is redeemable, that he is more than what he has let himself become.

He does not know how to go about this reciprocal having of a person. He cannot remember last he truly cared if the one he wanted truly wanted him back.

It is not until he has failed too many times in this lifetime to have what he wants of her, that he realizes what it will take.

…

_"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."_

_"… what?" It's nothing more than a catch of breath, hope and disbelief._

_"He’s your first love…" He sees the tremulous joy, the light that fills her features because she, too, is being set free. She is meant to be free. That is when she is most beautiful._

_"I intend to be your last," he tells her, finally at peace himself. "However long it takes."_

…

It is not about having right now. It's about having forever. 

Klaus is not known for his patience, but he has a lived a long time. There are not many who have lived long enough to see how patient he can be.


	3. i never saw (what you saw in me) (Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore/Elena Gilbert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Notes:** Written for skyroom80 at my [2013 Drabble Meme of DoOm](http://elle-blessing.livejournal.com/389544.html). She requested Damon/Elena with the prompt "[The Weakness in Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzSWrnCRrUk)" by Joan Armatrading. Before this request I'd never heard the song, and to be honest, it's not to my taste musically. BUT! The lyrics ( _which are italicized in the text below_ )... wow, they're so perfect for Elena's conflicted heart. So thanks for the great prompt! Hope you enjoy!

_I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love  
But to you I gave my affection right from the start_

_I have a lover who loves me  
How could I break such a heart?_

_Yet, still, you get my attention_

 

Elena is a terrible person. She's _that girl_. The girl that is showered with affection and love, and just can't make up her flighty, silly little mind about who to keep. That girl that strings all the guys along because she can.

Except that Elena doesn't do it just because she can.

It's that she's weak.

She loves Stefan. Deeply. He's her best friend. She can talk to him about anything, he's always there for her, and he makes the butterflies in her belly flutter. He's considerate and kind, and he's a genuinely good person. Jenna liked him.

She thinks her parents would have liked him too.

But she loves Damon too.

It _shouldn't_ have happened. Elena may be weak, but she's at least mustered the courage to face her own truth.

The truth is that she's loved Damon since she held him while his heart broke outside that empty tomb. He waited over two hundred years to be a hero for the first woman he loved, and that means something.

It's ironic that Elena fell in love with Damon for his steadfastness and loyalty given her own fickle heart.

Elena is the worst.

 

_Why do you come here when you know I've got troubles enough?  
Why do you call me when you know I can't answer the phone?  
Why do you come here and pretend to be just passing by?_

_But I mean to see you, and I mean to hold you tightly_

 

If Elena could love Damon in the deepest, darkest parts of her soul and keep it to herself, she could look at her own reflection without being too terribly disappointed. Everyone's got secrets, after all, and if she could keep hers all to herself and pretend they didn't exist -- well, it would really be best for everyone.

But she can't do that. Perhaps if she didn't have to see Damon all the time, didn't have to interact with him, didn't catch his long looks, didn't have to pretend she was ignorant to all the subtext in what he does for her, and what he says to her ...

She's so, so weak.

Damon loves his brother.

She can _feel_ the burning looks he gives her sometimes, and sometimes he's right in she and Stefan's faces like he has a say in her life, but at the end of the day he would never try to woo her from Stefan outright. He chooses to be the bad brother, but underneath all of that is the man who spent over two hundred years trying to get back to the woman he loved. Underneath it all, Damon is the very best kind of living being to the ones he loves, and he loves his baby brother more than anything.

He loves his baby brother more than he loves Elena, even.

And that just makes her love him all the more, because she loves Stefan like that too. She'd die for him in an instant. He's _worth_ it. Stefan is the best of them all.

Even if he's worth her life, he's apparently only worth half of her heart, because that's all he's got. Damon has the other half.

And even if she won't admit it to herself most the time, and definitely won't say it out loud, she's just no good at secrets and lies. The truth seeps from her skin like a swirling mist. Stefan knows. Damon knows. Elena knows.

She is a terrible person.

 

_This old love has me bound, but the new love cuts deep_

_If I choose now, I'll lose out  
One of you has to fall, and I need you and you_

 

She chose Stefan.

She was steadfast when he lost his mind to bloodlust.

She was there when he was himself again. She fought for him with everything in her, and Damon helped her. It hurt Damon to help her find her lost love and win him back, but he did it anyway. Because he loves her, and he loves his little brother, and Damon is more selfless than he knows.

(These things make her love for him deeper than ever.)

Stefan came back to her. He came back _because_ of her. And she was reunited with the first man who showed her what real love looked like, and she was happy. (And she hated herself just a little bit, too, because the love she felt for Damon still coated her skin like a metaphorical sheen of sweat. Everyone knew the truth.)

But she finally had the strength to make a decision. Be with Stefan. Set Damon free. Love him as much as he loved her.

 

_Make me lie when I don't want to  
And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool_

 

But then she died and everything changed.

Every feeling she had was bigger, stronger, _so much harder_ to ignore. Her love, and her want, and her _hunger_ came pouring out.

Stefan didn't recognize her. Elena didn't recognize herself.

But she does know one thing. Elena the vampire is the truth. Elena the vampire can't hide parts of herself that she doesn't like -- _won't_ do it. Elena the vampire is undiluted, concentrated Elena. She is selfish and reckless and intense and hates herself more than a little bit. She is brave and passionate. She is utterly ruthless, because she is honest that no one is as important as the people she loves and she will do what must be done to protect them.

Elena the vampire and Stefan the vampire still love each other, and the raw connection that has always been there is still there. In fact, it's so intense that Elena can almost _taste_ it. She wants Stefan in ways she never knew she could want him.

And it's just that, that makes everything fall apart.

Stefan loves Elena, and he wants vampire Elena just as much as vampire Elena wants him, but he _hates_ that he wants her like that. Stefan hates vampire Stefan. And that is the truth that ultimately breaks them.

 

_You make me stay when I should not  
Are you so strong, or is all the weakness in me?_

 

Elena is still the worst though.

Because vampire Elena and vampire Damon find out very quickly they fit together exactly right -- over and over and over again.

 

_Feeling guilty, worried, waking from tormented sleep_

 

When Elena sleeps twined with Damon, miles and miles of bare skin wrapped up together, she dreams of Stefan dying. When she wakes in Damon's arms and he nuzzles her neck ( _good morning, love of my life, mine, mine, mine_ ) she tells him that she dreams of his brother. Of pain and death and fear.

She sees fear in Damon's eyes too, but for different reasons.

Elena is a terrible person.


End file.
